From the M600, M1000 and M3000-series printing presses, which are manufactured and sold by the applicant, it is known to print on both sides of a single paper web with a respective multi-color image, e.g. a 4-color-image. The multi-color images are applied to both sides of the single web by commonly used "blanket-toblanket" printing units through which the web is passed.
However, the above-described printing presses do not allow simultaneous printing on two paper webs of a multi-color image and a single color image on opposite sides of each web as is often desired, particularly in printing newspapers. Thus although these presses provide high print quality and a comparatively high speed in printing multi-color images on both sides of the single web, they can not run increased speed, high quality printing jobs in which a multi-color image is printed on one side and a single color image is printed on the other side of a web.